Miracles Can Happen
by LadySaturn1
Summary: Okay, I did this song fic for Ghost of the Dawn. If you've been to her site, and been in her shrine, then this will make sense. If not, then go to her site first. It's a songfic, with the help from LeAnn Rimes and her remake of 'I Believe in You'.


Miracles Can Happen w/ "I Believe in You" by LeAnn Rimes 

by: Lady Saturn

Ghost walked down the hallway, sighing from exhaustion. She had just broken up another Heero-kitty/Duo-kitty fight and was tired from it. She continued walking and she passed a doorway, and peeked in. Locke was sitting at the desk, apparently reading. Ghost smiled to herself, partly at her ingenius plan on how to keep him here, and also how she felt about him.
    
    You breathe and life begins,
    
    You speak and my world makes sense,

                                                                That's how it is when it comes to you

She closed her eyes, gave a small sigh and walked, not noticing that little kitty was watching her the entire time.

Ghost opened her door and walked in, sitting heavily infront of her computer. Flicking the power switch, she waited patiently for the computer to turn on. As she did, her mind begant o wander, slowly to Locke.

Locke stared down at his book, not being able to concentrate. With a heavy sigh, he closed it and pushed it aside. He rested his chin in his hand, and stared out the window. It's been awhile since I've been free. I wonder how much longer I'll be stuck here he thought. A small grin formed on his face though, thinking about Ghost's determination to keep him here. She's a strange, yet funny girl. I'll give her that much.
    
    If mercy has no end,
    
      And you're more than just a friend,
    
    It amazes me you feel the way you do.
    
    The computer screen lit up and Ghost clicked the internet button. She quickly typed in the adress to Hotmail and waited patiently.
    
    I believe in you and nothing less
    
    I believe in you,can't help myself
    
                                                         You're all the hope, the reason that I live.
    
    After typing in her password and login name, she opened her e-mail account and quickly skimmed over her mail.
    
    "Anglefire letter...junk...free silver bracelet for free! junk....another letter from Lady Saturn....she has too much free time....e-mail from Hatashi...read that letter....nothing today." Clicking the little x at the corner, Ghost turned around to get up, and saw Locke kitty there, looking up at her. She smiled and picked up her little kitten.
    
    I believe in you just because,
    
    I don't need no one to prove your love
    
    From all that I have seen,
    
    It's easier for me to believe in you.

Locke-kitty snuggled against his owner, purring softly. Ghost scratched behind his little ear, giggle quietly. 

"You're such a sweet little kitten," she whispered softly, which made the kitty purr even more. Ghost gave a small laugh, and stood up, holding the kitten in her arms, and walked out of the room.
    
    You are so beautiful,
    
    You are the miracle,

  I dry the tears of wounded heart.

Ghost passed by the room again, this time, she didn;t even bother looking in. But this time, Locke looked up, and saw her smiling face and the happy little kitten. He smiled, and shook his head. 

"Those two do make a good pair," he said. "She is a smart girl."
    
      And it's so clear to see,
    
    You had everything,
    
    You were there for me,
    
    There to see me through.

She entered the kitchen, and after shooing away Kento-kitty, she opened the pnatry and pulled out a can of tuna-fish. Silently, she opened the can, and tried not to laugh at Locke-kitty's eagerness to eat.

"Mreeooow!" he said hurridly. Ghost gave a small laugh.

"Okay, okay! I'm going as fast as I can! Don't rush me!" she spoke , her voice filled with laughter and mirth.
    
    I believe in you and nothing less,
    
    I believe in you can't help myself,
    
    You're all the hope, the reason that I live,

Locke stood up from his chair, stretched out his arms and gave a small yawn. He turned off the light in the room and left quietly.
    
    I believe in you just because,
    
    I don't need no one to prove your love,
    
    From all that I have seen,
    
    It's easier for me to believe in you.

He passed by Ryoko-kitty and Ayeka-kitty, who apparently were fighting over tenchi-kitty, who was cowering the corner. Lady Kyuara-kitty was pestering Rowen-kitty, who was trying to read a book. Finally, he just swatted Kyuara-kitty, and then fled for his life. Locke laughed at this. 

"There's never a dull moment here. Ether some of the cats are fighting, or Ghost is chasing me. It's one or the other." Amusement twinkled in his eyes.
    
    Through the fire and through the rain,
    
    I know your love for me will never ever change.

He queitly walked towards the kitchen, but froze when he heard Ghost's voice. She was talking queitly to Locke-kitty, who was gobbling the tuna-fish up happily.

"You know Locke-kitty, I wish the real Locke was like you. You're always nice and opened to me. While he is always running and hiding from me. Maybe I've been annoying and pestering him."
    
    I believe in you and nothing less,
    
    I believe in you can't help myself,
    
    You're all the hope, the reason that I live

Locke rolled his eyes. You think? he thought.

"Nah, that couldn't be it." Locke sweatdropped. He leaned closer though, to catch more.

"I mean, I wasn't trying to annoy or hurt him or anything. It's just that, I haven't met a guy who I've liked so much in so long. I wish he could understand what I'm feeling now." His eyes closed, taking this in.
    
    I believe in you just because,
    
    I don't need no one to prove your love,
    
    From all that I have seen,
    
    It's easier for me to believe in you

Ghost hugged her knees. "I just wish I could know what maybe I'm doing wrong, and maybe...just maybe...I can fix it."
    
    I believe in you and nothing less,
    
    I believe in you can't help myself,
    
    you're all the hope, the reason that I live

Locke-kitty looked up at her, a questioning look on his furry face. He walked over to her, his little paws made no sound on the tile floor, and rubbed against her legs. She smiled upon him and gently lifted him up. She stroked his little head and he purred. Locke smiled as he watched this from around the corner.
    
    I believe in you just because,
    
    I don't need no one to prove your love,
    
    From all that I have seen,
    
    It's easier for me to believe in you

 Locke came from around the corner and looked at Ghost. She looked at him, surprised, and Locke-kitty gazed up at him. Locke walked over to Ghost and looked into her eyes. She stared back, a bit startled at this. Since when does he come within a foot near me? she wondered. Then, he leaned over and hugged her, Locke-kitty still in her arms. Ghost froze, surprised at this movement.

"Don't change," he whispered in her ear, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, hands in his pockets. Ghost stood there, frozen. Slowly, she placed her hand on the cheek he had kissed. Then, she jumped up and shouted:

"YYEEEEEESSS! I's so good! Ya! It's my birthday, it's my birthday! Ya!" she yelled happily. Locke-kitty looked dazed, still ctaching his wind after being smooshed between the two humans.
    
    Oh no yeah,

   To belive in you,

       No yeah


End file.
